Memories
by Spica007Bang
Summary: BTS Fanfiction/ VKOOK/ 'Busan International Hospital: Kim Taehyung dan Park Jimin'/ Kenapa? Kau mengkhawatirkannya?/ Ia terlihat begitu rapuh/ Chapter 1. Review!


**Disclaimer**

**Cerita ini sepenuhnya hasil imajinasi liar dari Mio **

**Cast **

**Bangtan Sonyeondan (BTS) **

**Pairing**

**^^ VKook ^^**

**Genre **

**Romance(?), Hurt(?), family, friendship**

**Rate**

**T**

**Warning**

**AU, OOC(?), Shou-ai, boyXboy, Boys Love, miss typo, etc.**

**A/N 1: Fanfict ini dipersempahkan untuk ARMY khususnya VKook Shipper dan meramaikan BTS Fanfiction yang memang baru sedikit di FFn ini! ^^**

**A/N 2: Meskipun dipairing aku tulis VKook, HopeKook, dll tapi di ff ini aku pakai nama asli mereka, bukan nickname setelah jadi member BTS**

**Untuk umur cast: **

**Jungkook 16 th**

**Taehyung – Jimin 20 th**

**Seokjin 27 th **

**Namjoon – Hoseok 25 th **

**Yoongi 26 th**

**.**

**.**

**Ga Suka Shou-ai atau VKook Ga Usah Baca! **

**.**

**.**

** Selamat Membaca **

**.**

**.**

"Taehyungie sayang, apa kau akan berangkat ke Busan sekarang? Kau tahu bukan kalau eomma tidak bisa jauh darimu?" suara lembut penuh kekhawatiran itu terdengar untuk kesekian kalinya dari yeoja paruh baya yang sedang menatap putra kesayangannya penuh harap.

"Maaf, Eomma. Aku harus berangkat sekarang, aku berjanji akan merawat diriku dengan baik. Eomma tidak perlu khawatir. Aku janji." Ucap namja yang dipanggil Taehyung tadi penuh keyakinan.

"Hufft.. baiklah jika seperti itu, eomma tidak bisa mencegahmu." Ucap Mrs. Kim - yeoja paruh baya tadi mengelus kepala putra kesayangannya.

"Ya aku janji, eomma tenang saja. Setelah selesai aku akan langsung pulang. Hanya tiga bulan, Eomma." Taehyung memeluk eommanya.

"Baiklah, eomma pasti akan kesepian tanpamu dirumah sebesar ini dan hanya ditemani maid yang bekerja" ucap Mrs. Kim.

"Wahh, kalau seperti itu sepertinya eomma harus mulai membiasakan diri selama tiga bulan tanpa anakmu yang tampan ini. Haha… " ucap Taehyung disertai tawa khasnya saat melihat wajah mendung eommanya.

"Aishh.. kau ini, dasar anak nakal." Ucap eommanya sambil menjewer telinga Taehyung. Walau begitu terlihat senyuman dibibir Mrs. Kim.

"A-aw… yahh eomma kenapa menjewer telingaku? " Tanya Taehyung mengelus telingannya yang sedikit memerah. Sedangkan Mrs. Kim hanya tersenyum melihatnya.

"Ahh… sudahlah. Eomma aku berangkat, ya. Jaga diri eomma baik-baik, aku juga akan menjaga diriku sendiri dengan baik." Pamit Taehyung pada eommnya.

"Ya, maaf eomma tidak bisa mengantarmu. Lee Ahjusshi yang akan mengantarmu."

"Ne, eomma." Ucap Taehyung memasuki mobil yang siap mengantarnya sampai tujuan, yaitu Busan International Hospital.

.

.

~ VKook ~

.

.

**Flashback On**

Suasana ramai terlihat disalah satu Universitas ternama di Seoul. BigHit University adalah nama dari Universitas tersebut. Dengan berbagai macam jurusan serta kelengkapan fasilitas yang mendukung menjadikan Universitas ini menjadi salah satu Universitas ternama di Seoul.

Saat ini salah satu jurusan di BigHit University tepatnya dijurusan kesehatan telah disibukan dengan kegiatan magang yang akan dilaksanakan mulai hari ini sampai enam bulan kedepan.

"Yakkk.. Kim Taehyung, pelankan jalanmu. Apa-apaan kau, aku sudah rela menunggumu selama setengan jam di depan gerbang. Tapi kau malah meninggalkanku begitu saja saat tiba di gerbang. Kau ini benar-benar keterlaluan." teriak namja manis berbadan atletis.

"Bisakah kau tidak berteriak Park Jimin? Tidakkah kau sadar kita menjadi pusat perhatian sekarang, hm?" Taehyung memutar bola matanya malas menanggapi teriakan namja manis berbadan atletis yang dipanggil Jimin tadi.

Jimin mengedarkan pandangan kesekelilingnya, dan tadaa.. memang benar terjadi. Semua kini sibuk memandang aneh dirinya dan Taehyung. Dan tentu aja membuat Jimin salah tingkah dan tentunya segera meminta maaf.

"Mi-mianhamnida…" ucap Jimin salah tingkah sambil memperlihatkan senyum manis tapi konyol miliknya.

"Ck…" Taehyung yang melihatnya hanya berdecak kecil, sebelum merasakan tangannya ditarik oleh Jimin dan terpaksa mengikuti kemanapun Jimin membawanya.

"Yakk.. apa - apaan ini, kenapa kau menarikku? Heyy.. Park Jimin kau mau membawaku ke mana?" Tanya Taehyung namun tak ditanggapi oleh Jimin.

"Diamlah, kita akan ke mading. Kudengar informasi rumah sakit tempat kita magang sudah ditempel di mading. Siapa tahu kita satu rumah sakit."

"Hm, benarkah? Ku harap kita satu rumah sakit." Ucap Taehyung.

Sesampainya ditujuan, terlihat kerumunan mahasiswa yang berkumpul mengerumuni mading.

"Permisi, permisi, bisakah kau geser sedikit aku juga ingin lihat." Ucap Jimin pada seorang mahasiswa berbadan tinggi besar yang menutupi jarak pandangnya pada mading. Salahkan badannya yang kecil meskipun atletis dan tingginya yang biasa saja membuat ia kesulitan untuk melihat.

Mahasiswa tadi lebih memilih mengalah dan menyingkir dari kerumunan. Berbeda dengan Jimin yang langsung melesat masuk ke dalam kerumunan meninggalkan Taehyung yang lebih memilih menunggu di belakang kerumunan, terlalu malas baginya untuk berdesakan.

"Kim Taehyung, Park Jimin, Kim Taehyung, Park Jimin.." eja Jimin sambil memperhatikan deretan nama dalam tabel yang terpajang. Dan –

**DEG **

'**Busan International Hospital: Kim Taehyung dan Park Jimin' **

"Wa-wuaa.. Kim Taehyung kita satu rumah sakit. Kita akan ditempatkan di Busan International Hospital." Ucap Jimin menghampiri Taehyung yang berada dibelakang kerumunan.

"Busan International Hospital?" Tanya Taehyung.

"Ya, kita akan magang disana."

'Aku akan ke Busan dan meninggalkan eomma selama tiga bulan? Ck… Sial, kenapa harus di Busan?' batin Tahyung.

**Flashback Off **

.

.

~ VKook ~

.

.

Disinilah Taehyung, di depan salah satu rumah sakit ternama di Korea Selatan, Busan International Hospital. Berjalan perlahan memasuki area lobby rumah sakit. Hingga dirasa seseorang menepuk pundaknya pelan, membuatnya menolehkan kepalanya

"Tae, akhirnya kau datang, ayo kita menemui manajer rumah sakit." Ucap seseorang yang ternyata adalah Jimin.

"Hah? U-uhh.. baiklah." Ucap Taehyung sedikit gugup mendengar kata manajer. Yang ada dibenaknya sekarang ini adalah manajer itu pasti sudah tua, gendut, galak, berkepala botak pada bagian depan layaknya profesor.

"Hey.. tidak perlu tegang begitu. Kau takut ya? Haha… " Tanya Jimin disertai tawanya.

"A-apa? Si-siapa yang takut. Aku hanya bingung. Ya-yahh.. bingung." Ucap Taehyung mengelak.

"Yakin hanya bingung?" ucap Jimin dengan wajah jahilnya.

"Terserah kaulah." Ucap Taehyung kesal.

"Wahh.. apa ini temanmu yang bernama Taehyung, Jimin?" Tanya namja tampan bertubuh tegap dan berjas dokter mengintrupsi perbincangan Taehyung dan Jimin.

"Eh, Namjoon hyung. A-ahh, ya ini Taehyung yang aku bicarakan tadi. Nah, Taehyung ini Namjoon hyung. Dia salah satu dokter disini sekaligus menjabat sebagai manajer rumah sakit. Bagaimana keren bukan?" Tanya Jimin.

'Hah, manajer? Namja di depanku ini manajer? Tidakkah dia terlalu muda? Kurasa umurnya tidak jauh berbeda denganku. Sungguh jauh dari apa yang kubayangkan.' Batin Taehyung lega.

"A-Annyeong Haseyo. Kim Taehyung imnida. Mohon bantuannya, hyung." Sesal Taehyung.

"Ne, Annyeong Haseyo, Kim Namjoon imnida. Seperti yang dikatakan Jimin tadi, aku adalah manajer sekaligus dokter di rumah sakit ini. Sekaligus, menjadi penanggung jawab magang kalian." Ucap Namjoon.

"Emm… maaf sebelumnya kalau aku datang terlambat, hyung." Sesal Taehyung

"Ya, tidak apa-apa. Hari pertama masih ku maklumi. Tapi untuk besok jangan sampai datang terlambat." Ucap Namjoon.

"Ne, hyung. Akan aku usahakan." Ucap Taehyung tersenyum.

"Baiklah, sebagai penanggung jawab aku akan mengajak kalian mengelilingi rumah sakit ini. Baru setelahnya kalian akan membantuku bekerja sebagai asisten dokter. Kalian mengerti?" Tanya Namjoon.

"Ne, hyung." Ucap Taehyung dan Jimin kompak.

Setelah itu Taehyung, Jimin dan Namjoon menjadi akrab. Mengingat perbedaan umur yang tidak terlalu jauh membuat mereka bertiga cepat akrab. Selain Namjoon, Taehyung dan Jimin juga diperkenalkan dengan tiga dokter lainnya yang merupakan sahabat dari Namjoon. Mereka adalah Kim Seokjin, Jung Hoseok, dan Min Yoongi.

Namjoon dan ketiga sahabatnya merupakan dokter spesialis Kanker. Meskipun usia mereka berempat terbilang muda namun kemampuan mereka setara bahkan lebih hebat dari dokter yang sudah menjabat belasan sampai puluhan tahun.

Pada dua minggu pertama, Taehyung dan Jimin menjalani magangnya secara bersama menjadi asisten pribadi dari Namjoon. Namun karena asisten pribadi dari Yoongi sedang cuti membuat Jimin dipindah tugaskan menjadi asisten dari Yoongi mulai minggu ke tiga.

.

.

~ VKook ~

.

.

Kini Jimin, Taehyung, Namjoon, Seokjin, Hoseok, dan Yoongi berada di cafetaria rumah sakit untuk makan siang. Mereka berenam nampak asyik menikmati makan siangnya sambil sesekali bercakap tanpa rasa canggung sedikitpun.

"Wahh.. tidak terasa sudah satu bulan kita magang disini, Tae." Ucap Jimin.

"Ya, dan masih sekitar dua bulan lagi untuk kita menyelesaikan magang ini, Park Jimin." Ucap Taehyung.

"Ya ya ya, kenapa kalian berbicara seperti itu? Apa kalian tidak suka magang disini, kalian bosan, dan ingin cepat-cepat menyelesaikan magang kalian dan meniggalkan kami, begitu?" ucap Hoseok meyelidik dengan muka sok seriusnya.

"E-ehh, bukan, bukan seperti itu maksud kami Hoseok hyung." Heboh Taehyung.

"Hm…?" Hoseok hanya bergumam sambil memperhatikan Jimin dan Taehyung menyelidik. Sedangkan Namjoon, Seokjin, dan Yoongi hanya berusaha menahan tawa melihat wajah Hoseok yang sok serius namun konyol dengan alis berkedut serta wajah panik dari Taehyung dan Jimin.

"Ne, benar apa dikatakan Taehyung. Maksud kami itu tidak terasa sudah sebulan kita magang, padahal sepertinya baru kemarin aku dan Taehyung datang ke rumah sakit ini. Begitu, hyung. Benarkan, Tae?" ucap Jimin meyakinkan.

"Ne, benar apa yang dikatakan oleh Jimin." Tambah Taehyung meyakinkan. Sedikit menunduk takut melihat tatapan dari Hoseok yang menurutnya tajam menyelidik itu.

"Phftt… ahahaaha… sudahlah Hoseok, berhenti menggoda mereka. Kau tidak lihat wajah mereka sudah pucat menyamai mayat." Ucap Yoongi sedikit kasihan melihat Taehyung dan Jimin.

"Hahaha.. Yakk Jimin, Taehyung aku hanya bercanda. Angkat kepala kalian. Kenapa jadi menunduk begitu? Haha.. " ucap Hoseok diselingi tawanya.

"Hah?" sedangkan Jimin dan Taehyung hanya menatap bingung dengan wajah pucat dan konyol melihat keempat hyungnya yang tertawa.

"Hahahaha… Lihat wajah kalian berdua, wahh seandainya aku bawa cermin. Wajah kalian lucu sekali." Ucap Seokjin sambil tertawa.

"Ahahaha.. sudahlah. Cepat habiskan makanan kalian. Jam makan siang akan selesai sebentar lagi." Ucap Namjoon melanjutkan makannya.

Sedangkan Taehyung dan Jimin memasang wajah cemberut sambil melanjutkan makannya. Selesai makan mereka berenam kembali ke ruang kerja masing-masing dan melanjutkan pekerjaan mereka.

.

.

~ VKook ~

.

.

"Cepat bawa pasien ke ruang ICU!"

Teriakan dari suara yang amat dikenalnya membuat Taehyung menghentikan pekerjaan membereskan berkas-berkas pekerjaannya.

'Namjoon hyung?' batin Taehyung mengenali pemilik suara tadi. Ia segera menaruh berkasnya di meja dan berlari keluar dari ruangan Namjoon menuju ruang ICU.

Dapat Taehyung lihat keadaan yang benar-benar darurat diluar ruangan. Lagi, Taehyung melihatnya sekali lagi keadaan yang sangat darurat seperti ini. Nyawa seseorang sedang dipertaruhkan disini.

Taehyung segera berlari menuju rauang ICU. Ternyata ia datang lebih cepat dari dokter dan perawat yang membawa pasien ke ruang ICU, mengingat ruangan Namjoon dan ruang ICU yang dekat.

Taehyung berdiri disana, membukakan pintu ruang ICU saat melihat Namjoon dan perawat yang membawa pasien itu datang. Sekilas ia dapat melihatnya. Melihat bagaimana keadaan pasien yang dibawa tadi. Seorang namja yang nampak begitu pucat, dan rapuh. Lemah dan tidak berdaya.

Bagaimana tubuh mungil itu menanggung kesakitan, bahkan masker oksigen itu terlihat hampir menutupi setengah wajahnya. Namun masih dapat Taehyung lihat, wajah itu, wajah pasien itu terlihat imut, manis, dan cantik meskipun wajahnya pucat pasi.

Sedikit meringis saat merasakan rasa sesak yang tiba-tiba datang menggerogoti dadanya. Begitu sesak saat melihat tubuh mungil itu hilang, dibawa kedalam ruang ICU.

Taehyung pun kembali menuju ruangan Namjoon. Meskipun begitu bayangan namja manis tadi terus berputar diotaknya. Berbagai macam pertanyaan terlintas diotaknya saat membayangkan namja manis tadi.

'Siapa namja manis tadi? Namja tadi sakit apa? Kenapa terlihat begitu rapuh? Kenapa aku mengkhawatirkannya? Kenapa aku ingin melihatnya? Kenapa aku merasa ingin sekali mengenalnya? Arrggghh… sebenarnya ada apa denganku?' batin Taehyung.

.

.

~ VKook ~

.

.

"Lalu setelah kau cek, kau bisa serahkan laporan ini ke Yoongi hyung. Nahh, apa kau mengerti Taehyung?" ucap Namjoon. Namun tidak ditanggapi sama sekali oleh Taehyung.

Taehyung justru terlihat melamun dengan pandangan kosong memikirkan bagaimana nasib namja manis tadi. Wajah _blank_-nya membuat Namjoon bingung. Sepertinya ada yang tidak beres dengan Taehyung.

"Tae! Taehyung! Yakk, Kim Taehyung!" seru Namjoon sedikit keras di kuping Taehyung.

"Uwaa… hyung kau mengagetkanku. Kau kenapa? kenapa berteriak dikupingku?" ucap Taehyung sedikit kesal.

"Harusnya aku yang bertanya seperti itu. Kau kenapa, kenapa melamun, hm? Aku sudah memanggilmu berkali-kali tapi kau tidak mendengarkanku. Jangan salahkan kalau aku berteriak begitu." Ucap Namjoon.

"Eh, benarkah? Ah-ahaha.. maaf hyung. Hmm.. aku hanya penasaran dengan pasien yang kau bawa ke ruang ICU tadi. Bagaimana keadaannya?" Tanya Taehyung penasaran.

"Hm, pasien tadi? Dia... koma." Ucap Namjoon sedih.

"Ko-ma?!" ulang Taehyung terkejut.

Koma. Entah kenapa saat mendengar kata laknat itu ia merasakan sesak didadanya. Membuatnya sulit benafas.

"Yahh, Koma. Dia salah satu pasienku. Sudah berulang kali dia keluar-masuk rumah sakit ini. Dan ini sudah ke empat kalinya dia dirawat disini." ucap Namjoon.

"Separah itukah penyakitnya? Memang namja tadi sakit apa hyung?" Tanya Taehyung.

"Leukimia. Aku sudah menyarankan padanya dan juga orangtuanya agar tetap dirawat disini, agar aku bisa terus memantau perkembangannya. Namun dia menolak dan lebih memilih rawat jalan. Kenapa? Kau menghawatirkannya? Kau bisa melihatnya kalau kau mau." Ucap Namjoon.

"Entahlah, saat melihat namja tadi, ia terlihat begitu rapuh. Tiba-tiba saja aku seperti.. seperti mengkhawatirkannya. Tapi, benar tidak apa-apa aku melihatnya?" Tanya Taehyung.

"Hm.. tidak apa-apa. Tapi tidak boleh lebih dari lima menit." Ucap Namjoon.

"Baiklah, aku akan melihatnya dulu hyung."

.

.

~ VKook ~

.

.

Disinilah Taehyung, di ruang ICU melihat bagaimana namja manis tadi terbaring lemah. Sebuah masker oksigen terpasang menutupi hidung hingga mulutnya menyembunyikan paras manis dan cantik namja manis ini.

Tubuhnya yang mungil semakin bertambah mungil lagi saat segala macam peralatan penopang kehidupan dan kabel-kabel terpasang melilit tubuhnya. Ditambah selimut tebal yang menutupi sampai dada namja manis tadi.

Miris melihatnya. Bagaimana tubuh mungil itu harus menopang kesakitan dari penyakit mematikan. Leukimia. Bagaimana namja manis ini bisa mengidap penyakit berbahaya seperti itu?

Tanpa sadar air mata mulai membentuk jalannya di kedua pipi Taehyung. Yahh, ia menangis. Menangisi takdir namja manis ini yang harus menganggung beban berat di usia mudanya.

"Kuharap kau dapat bertahan. Bertahanlah, karena aku ingin mengenalmu. Yahh, Mengenalmu. Mengenalmu lebih jauh –

Jeon Jungkook"

**TBC ~ **

**A/N 3: Ya terima kasih sudah menyempatkan diri untuk membaca. Bagaimana? Aku stop disini dulu ya chapter 1 nya. Ini Cuma twoshoot kok, jadi chap depan udah tamat. Maaf sebelumnya kalau agak terganggu sama kata'mungil' dalam penggambaran Jungkookie. Karena emang disini Kookie masih 16 th. Oh ya aku mau Tanya, pada setuju ga sih kalau Kookie itu sebenernya CANTIK? Siapa yang setuju sama aku? Liat baik-baik deh wajah Kookie, pasti akan terpancar aura kecantikan yang natural dari Kookie. Ini serius loh.. Kookie itu cantik. **

**Masalah magang itu hanya imajinasi Mio. Jadi sebenernya Mio ga tau magang itu kaya apa? XD Satu lagi, jangan lupa review ya! Kritik saran boleh, tapi jangan bash, oke. Hati Mio masih terlalu hijau sehijau daun pisang. Jadi jangan dinodai dengan bash kalian. Kalau ga suka ga usah baca, oke **


End file.
